Elena's Ring
by theOriginalCaLaMa
Summary: -If you have read Vampire Diaries, you know what I mean-Stefan gives Elena Katherine's ring which Klaus had made for her so she would be protected from the sun. But this is no ordinary ring. Is there a startling, shocking mystery behind this ring? Read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Will I ever own any young-adult vampire romance novels?

(BTW, I'm going by the info in the TV show. The book was ok, but it was too boring. So there is Jeremy, Bonnie's last name is Bennett, blah, blah, blah.

Elena's Ring

Elena's POV

I don't believe it. Stefan proposed to me. And on the summer solstice. Supposedly the day when the line between the mortal and immortal worlds is thinnest.

The ring was beautiful. The lapis lazuli stone was set in a lovely thin silver band, with something engraved on the inside of it. I knew what it said.

'_Elena, my only love, I love you. So much. Stefan,'_

I knew he knew I knew what it said. As soon as he gave it to me, he had to leave, but I went home, and got out Jeremy's magnifying glass and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

I cried. For a half hour.

Right after that I went to Stefan's house, or more commonly known as the Old Salvatore Boarding House. I showed up in tears, and he was worried that someone had hurt me, but when he saw I was still wearing the ring, he invited me in, took me up to his room, and just held me there.

But something was off about this ring. I knew he had taken the stone from Katherine's ring, originally set in a thicker band, and that there was a lot of history behind this ring, but something was different. There were rings, and then there was this.

But I didn't think much about it, because I didn't think there was anything to worry about.

Katherine wasn't coming back, and I knew even though I couldn't trust him, Damon wouldn't hurt me.

I had seen something that puzzled me when I was looking for the news casts when Logan was still with Jenna.

From the first day I saw Stefan, he had been wearing Katherine's, well, _my ring_ on a chain around his neck. In that news cast all those years ago before ii was even born that I saw, he wasn't wearing it, and I knew he never took it off.

There was something else.

This ring, it's beauty was memorizing, like there was nothing more beautiful in the world besides this ring. Like it wanted you look at it, and get lost in the depth of all the shades and hues of blue in it.

Stefan had said that it matched my eyes perfectly, and that loved me more than anything in the world. It's beauty was unnatural, and when he first gave it to me, I hadn't noticed it like this.

"Elena, are you all right?" He asked me alarmed, and until now I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Absolutely." I said, and smiled, sniffling before I said anything. "This ring, it's just too perfect. It's beautiful." I said, and then I looked up at him, and realized he was looking at my forehead, waiting for me to look at him so he could see my eyes.

"Do you like it? Be honest." He said, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Are you kidding, I love it," I said with a smile, and I stretched up on my tip-toes and kissed his lips. The thing about Stefan was, I could be myself with him. And ever since Lexi had come and talked to me, I think Stefan could be too.

We didn't have reservations either. He could kiss me passionately, and not worry about hurting me, or worry about losing control. I loved him, and even though I had only told him once, I knew he knew I loved him. And I knew he loved me.

We spent every night together, either at my house, or at his. Just talking, and kissing often enough too. It was good to know that I had his

support, but there was something I wanted to as him, that I thought was in inevitable anyways. Me becoming immortal. If he said no, I probably would bring it up again, but I wouldn't push it.

My lips moved with his in accord, then moving as one. He moved his hands to either sides of my face, and I gasped into his mouth as he started kissing me more fiercely. Of course I had no objection, but when I gasped he pulled back.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked me worriedly, his hand flying to my forehead for my temperature.

"Yes of course. I'm fine. Perfect," I said with a smile, and then continued. "I was just wondering if you were okay," I said, my hand going to his forehead, mocking what he had just done.

"I'm fine." He said, and then smiled at me, then gave me a puzzled look. "Why were you thinking I wasn't okay?" He asked, then sat down on his bed, and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well, you started kissing me, almost like it was our last kiss. There must be too much tension in my life. Never mind, its nothing." I assured him.

He stroked my hair, and then gave me an unexpected answer. "I might have to leave. For a little while." He said, and then I looked at him, my eyes widening as I took in what he said.

"Wait. What, what do you mean, 'you may have to leave' exactly?" I asked. "Is this because of Damon? Is everything alright?" I asked,

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. I just need to get something for you," He said, and started stroking my hair again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what he would possibly need that he couldn't get here,

"Vervain," and then a light went off in my head. There must be a new vampire in town.

Yay.

_Ok, update asap, but just read it please. Trust me it will get a lot better as it goes. _

_Byez_

_Caroline =^.^=_


	2. Chapter 2 Research

Disclaimer: not mine!

Research

Elena's POV

I left Stefan's house and went to the library to do some research on the computer. I had to find out about anything I could in the time this ring was made.

And I know I was getting a little paranoid about the ring and all, but I needed to find out how much history there was behind this ring.

I logged on to the new computer in the junior section in the library, and went to Google, my favorite search engine. I typed in 'Mystic Falls, 1864' and hit search.

Lots of links came up that were just useless, but I found one that caught my eye. "Myths of Mystic Falls' Past" was the article.

I clicked on it, and I waited for it to load. It had facts about Mystic Falls dating back to the 1700s. The website had a timeline that had dates in increments of fifty years apart. But in bold, there was the number '1864'.

I clicked on the date, and a twenty-three page link just on 'animal' attacks that were really vampire attacks.

I found one titled, "Brutal Massacre hits the Falls," and I clicked on it. It said that there had been history in Mystic Falls, that, if you didn't know vampires existed there, you would be considered stupid. But that was over a hundred years ago. Now everyone but me was absolutely oblivious that vampires had come back here. It also said that twenty-seven people had been killed in one night in 1864, and they were buried underneath the old church.

That one was a little explicit, but it was interesting. It said that people believed the church had weapons hidden underneath it, buried deep in its catacombs and tunnels. It said when the twenty-seven people were buried there, they searched underneath first to make sure that there were no weapons that the undead spirits could get to.

I wasn't really finding anything on the ring, so I searched for some pictures of the church before it was burned to the ground.

I found a picture of the inside of the church, the sanctuary I thought, and it was beautiful. The cherry wooden finish on everything, the fresh cut flowers in beautiful vases and angels all around, it was unbelievable.

I found some pictures of the people that lived there, and I found a picture of Salvatore boarding house, but there was some other building in the background, but I didn't know what it was.

It was getting dark out, so I decided to quit for the night and, and borrow Jeremy's laptop for the night. I went to Stefan's first, to see who was going to who's house tonight. I rang the bell, but no one came. I knocked on the door, but the door came open. I stayed out on the front porch, not wanting to be rude, but Stefan had said he would be there waiting for me to come.

I stepped in the door a little, and called his name. "Stefan?" I walked a little more in, and I was now standing by the stairs that led up to Stefan's room, which I had never been in. "Stefan?" I called again, and decided to wait for him up in his room.

It wasn't hard to find, because I found a room that had Stefan's journal in it, and I walked over to a very inviting-looking chair, and sat down in it. It smelled like Stefan, and I thought he must sit in it a lot.

I noticed that the window was open, so I went over and shut it, and then I noticed that some candles were burning.

I went over to them, and I noticed a somewhat gaudy looking crystal, the kind you would find in with a Halloween costume package.

But near the candles, there was a picture. Of, me.

Wait a minute.

There was a date next to the picture, and I knew that it wasn't me. "Katherine, 1864" It said.

And then I lost it. Stefan loved her, and I looked identical to her. He was using me, to recreate Katherine.

Just then he came in, and I just looked at him. "Hi, what are y-" Was all he got out, before I walked over to him, and said this.

"You promised," I started crying, and he had a confused look on his face, and I drove home, crying myself to sleep, instead of my normal routine of falling asleep in the man's arms I thought I knew.

I was wrong.

_Sorry its kinda short, but I needed to update, so there it is!!!!_

REVIEW!

Caroline =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3 Is This It?

Disclaimer: Do I own twilight? No. Do I own Vampire Diaries? No. Is vampire diaries better than Twilight? HELL YES!

Chapter 3

Is This It?

Elena's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought I could trust him. I thought I could love him. I thought I could be with him and keep it all together. I thought I could be happy with him._

_I was wrong._

_How long has he been using me? What am I to him? To Damon? A toy? A puppet to reincarnate Katherine? _

_Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to lie about this, of all things? Will I ever be able to trust him again? _

_Maybe I don't want to._

* * *

As soon as I stopped writing in my diary, I cried my self to sleep.

For the second night in a row.

Anyways, I wasn't talking to Stefan, and Damon was still his jerk self. I came downstairs to get something to eat since I didn't have school because it was a Saturday, when someone knocked on my door.

I had already decided that if it was Stefan, I would talk to him, and demand an explanation for this.

It was Damon, and he had a cocky grin on his face. I was lucky he hadn't been invited in, _yet_ at least.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked. I didn't want to be rude, but he was still a jerk.

"Stefan has been moping around for the past two days just talking about you, but I wanted to go somewhere," he said, and a defiant smile started across his face.

"I am not going anywhere with you," I said, and I was about to shut the door, but his hand caught it.

"You know you would be safe with me, but that's not the point right now. Can you please just go talk to my brother?" he asked, and my eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked, trying to get him to explain himself.

"Because I don't want to see my brother like this over you," he said, like he was trying to be sincere.

"Nice try. Now what are you up to?" I asked. I instantly regretted my words, because I had no vervain on me.

"Elena, you know you're not the worst company in the world," He began. "Why don't you have a little fun for once?" he said, and then I was confused.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked, and he clarified it for me.

"What do you say we take a little road trip?" He asked, and I was shocked.

"Why don't we not and say we did, and you get off my porch?" I countered, and then he tried to intimidate me.

"You know you're alone with me? Without you're little necklace I might add. I could very easily make you…_agreeable_." he pushed further, and my mouth dropped down to the floor.

"You know I can just shut the door too?" I said, and then his pupils enlarged, dilating, and then went smaller again. I didn't know what he was trying to do, but he started saying odd things.

"You are going to invite me in, and then you are going to come out here, and get in that car," And he pointed to an electric blue sports car. I was confused, and then I realized what he was doing, and wondered why I wasn't under his influence, because I did this.

I slapped him right across the cheek, and then said this. "I don't know who you think I am, but lets get one thing straight. I am not Katherine, and I never will be." and then I said this. "You know what Damon, you were right. I am going to talk to Stefan, and I am going to get this all cleared up, and then I am going to tell him about our little, _conversation_, and let him deal with it. He is _your_ brother after all." I said, and then I shut the door, and ran upstairs to shower and change out of my black sweat pants and maroon tank-top.

The shower felt nice on my skin, like it was renewing my entire body. I got out of the shower, a towel in my hair and one wrapped around me, and went into my bedroom to change.

I plugged the hair-dryer in, and got my paddle brush and started drying my hair. I heard a sound.

That wasn't the hair-dryer.

I blew it off, and finished drying my hair, and got my clothes out. A half arm-length teal shirt and my slim fit relaxed cut jeans, and my black converse.

I grabbed my car keys and my purse, and walked out of the house, and went to my car. That's all I remembered.

Before he attacked me.

_Im evil. Yes I am. Not telling who attacks her, but you get updates soon._

_Caroline =^.^=_


	4. Chapter 4 When You're Gone

Chapter 4

When You're Gone (Avril Lavigne. I love this song, and I hope you do to)

Elena's POV

I remember waking up in smelling rust. My blood. I was in the woods. I also smelled smoke, and then it hit me. I brought my left hand up to my neck, and I touched it.

I had been bitten, but I don't remember it hurting, until now that is. It felt like I was hung-over, because I tried to stand up, but I fell down again from dizziness and a headache crashed over me, killing the pain of the dizziness.

I opened my eyes a little more, and realized there was a fire going, and I was almost certain I was alone in the woods.

Until I saw him.

I wasn't sure who it was, but it was the person who had attacked me. He stalked towards me, and I tried to scream but I couldn't. I tried to talk but I couldn't. I closed my eyes, and covered my face with my scarred and scratched hands, and someone was shaking me, trying to get me to respond, and then I was off the ground.

"Elena, Elena I got you," He said panicking. And I realized who it was. _My _hero. _My_ one and only.

Stefan.

"Stefan," I whispered, and I was in his arms, and then I blacked out.

* * *

The following day,

_Dear Diary, _

_Nothing is as it seems. I don't know how many times I've heard that but it is true. _

_Stefan and I both still don't know who my attacker is, and we don't even know it if was Damon or not. _

_I am not mad at Stefan, because he promised no more secrets. For real this time. When I went back to my house, (after my little, _accident_,) he explained everything._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Believe it or not, I can handle the truth Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact, that you are a vampire, and you have a vampire brother. And my best friend is a witch._

"_I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible, but this? This lie, I cannot take." I was fighting back tears, and they were about to spill over my tired lids. "What am I to you? _Who_ am I to you?"_

"_You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything she was." He told me, and I countered his attempt to calm me down._

"_And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we _slept _together?" I was furious now, and his answer surprised me._

"_Before I met you," He said, almost like he was ashamed of it._

"_What?" What was going on? _

"_The first day of school, when we met. That wasn't the first time, Elena." He said, and he was confusing me again. _

"_Then when was it?" I hadn't seen him before school. Had I?_

"_May 23, 2009," He said, staring into my eyes, and I could have sworn he was lying._

_I was wrong._

"_But that was," I trailed off, deep in thought, but Stefan finished it for me. _

"_That was the day your parent's car went off the bridge," he said. _

"_You were there?" He couldn't have been._

"_Every couple of years, I come back here, to see Zack, and my home. And last spring, I was out in the woods, by old 'Wickery Bridge,' and I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough," He said, and I was on the verge of crying, when he started talking again. "The car was, already submerged, your dad, he was, still conscious, I was able to get to him. But he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you," He said, and then I explained what I knew before the real tears started flowing._

"_When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car," I said, and then re-thought what I remembered from that night. "They said it was a miracle," I whispered, and then I stopped. _

"_I went back for them, but it was too late, I couldn't, I couldn't save them," he admitted, ad then continued. "When I pulled you out, I, I looked at your face, and you looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that I spent months making sure that you weren't her._

"_I watched you, I learned everything that I could about you, and I saw, that you were nothing like Katherine, and I wanted to leave town. But Elena, I couldn't, I couldn't leave without knowing you. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, I wanted to. But you were so sad," He trailed off, and then I asked the question that was driving me insane._

"_Why do I look like her Stefan?" He just stared at me, and said,_

"_Elena, you've been through so much," But I wanted an answer._

"_Why do I look like her Stefan? What are you not telling me?" _

"_It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert, she was a Pierce, but the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth._

"_You were adopted, Elena." He blurted out._

"_How do you know this?" I asked, and he lead me over to his bed, so I wouldn't collapse on the ground._

"_Your, your birth certificate from city records, it says "Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General," but, there's no record of your mother ever being admitted, there's no record of her ever being pregnant."_

"_What else do you know?" I wondered, while we were still on topic._

"_For me to go any further, I would have had to look into the Pierce and I couldn't do that, its too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine, but listen to me. It doesn't matter. You are the woman, that I love," And that's what got me. I loved him and he loved me._

"_I love you," He said, and I pressed my lips to his softly, and now I got to talk to Jenna._


	5. Chapter 5 A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry I havent updated!!!! I feel awful. But here it is!!!

Chapter 5 A Change of Plans

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon is just as annoying as ever, saying that I need to help with his little hunt for some ancestor's Grimwar to open the tomb to get Katherine out. But I knew a little secret that I hadn't even told Stefan. _

_Katherine isn't in the tomb. _

_Bonnie had had me over to her grandmother's house, and they were talking about the tomb there, and how to hide the Grimwar so Damon couldn't get it. Grams told me Katherine hadn't been in the tomb in over 100 years. _

_All I knew was as I spoke, Stefan was digging up Guiseppe Salvatore's(his father's) grave getting the Grimwar. And I was supposed to meet him there at…_

_5 minutes ago…_

* * *

I grabbed my keys and purse and drove as fast as I could without getting a ticket to where Stefan was.

I got there in about 10 minutes after planned, and ran to where I saw a fire burning.

"I am so sorry," I said out of breath, running over to where Stefan was sitting with the Grimwar. He looked up at me, and dropped the book and came running over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Elena, I was so worried," He said, and then he put his arm around my hips, and pulled me over to get the book. What he said next scared me. I thought he was joking, but he was serious. "Elena, we have to leave," He said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked. He wasn't serious was he? "I, I can't just leave. I mean Damon just dragged me on that little road trip Stefan. Jenna was furious with me." I said.

"I already took care of that." He said.

"You lost me again," I said.

"I can't, _we_ can't let Damon open that tomb. I had to pick somewhere to go. Somewhere where Damon wouldn't look for us."

"What are saying Stefan?" I asked.

"We're going to Venice," He said, and stepped away from me, and faced me.

"_Italy_?" I asked. I can't go out of this state let alone out of the country.

"Yes," He said. "It's the only way I can protect you, Elena."

"Protect me from what, Stefan? What are you not telling me?" I asked. He was scaring me now.

"Elena, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. And what he wants is either in that tomb, or standing right here in front of me." He said, and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Okay," I said, and decided I would tell him about Katherine once I was out of hams way.

"You have to go and pack. I'll wait for you downstairs," He said, and the next thing I knew I was in my car, shotgun, with Stefan driving.

* * *

I grabbed my duffel bag, and set it on my bed. I got my diary, 2 weeks worth of clothes, my black tennis shoes, my toothbrush, brush, shampoo, lotion, and my phone. I made sure my vervain necklace was clasped properly, and made sure my ring was on as well.

I grabbed my black leather jacket, and walked out the door to Stefan's car. I also made sure my purse had my wallet, keys, phones charger, extra phone battery, and aspirin in it.

All I remember was getting on the plane, and falling asleep with my head leaned on Stefan's shoulder, with his arm around me.

That is, until we were in Venice, Italy.

_Ok kinda short, but it needed to be done. Some flashbacks coming up, and more of the mystery about the ring unfolds._

_Stay tuned…_

_Caroline_


	6. Chapter 6 Obsessed

Disclaimer: my brother is a whiney skank who deleted this chapter, which was almost completed, so if this chapter sux, blame him.

*Note* Just so you know, I am eating ramen while typing this.

Chapter 6: Obsessed

Elena's POV

When I awoke in the midst of what I thought was the morning, I was amazed by the brilliant coloring of the purple and pink shades and hues of the sky outside the airplane window. I woke-up with my head leaned on Stefan's shoulder, and I blinked my eyes because of the sudden burst of light.

"Good morning beautiful," Stefan said and pressed his lips to the top of my head. I twisted around so I was facing him, and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully. I honestly could not be happier unless Damon did not act as stupid as he does.

I noticed that around Stefan's eyes, I could see the purplish veins. "Are you okay? Your eyes look a little dark," I said, as I touched under his eye with my fingertips, and the veins showed through even prominently.

"Uh, yes," He said, as he rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times. "I'll hunt when we get settled for the time being." He said, and smiled at me. I frowned, and he gave me a disapproving look.

"You could-" Was all I got out before he put his hand over my mouth.

"Elena, I won't do that to you," He said. I pulled his hand away from my mouth with my left hand, slipping my fingers through his, and with my right hand, I touched the veins under his eyes again.

"You could take a little," I whispered to him. "Stefan, you need it. When was the last time you hunted? You probably haven't gone in days," I said disapprovingly.

"Elena, I won't do that against your will," He said, and he squeezed my hand gently. If I was offering it to him, it was not against my will.

"Stefan, it's not against my will if I told you to," I said, confused. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"You're right. It is not against your will. This time," He said, and I was about to protest, but he put his finger to my lips. "What happened if I got to thirsty, sometime while we are here? I could take your blood, no matter what you say because there would be no one there to stop me. Then it will be against you will. And what if I took too much? You could die Elena," He said, and he took both of my hands, and held them.

I was about to say something, but the flight attendant's voice came over the speaker.

"_Attention Passengers, our flight to Palermo, Italy will end when we make our descent, in approximately ten minutes. Thank you, and have a great flight." _

"Stefan, you're not some kind of… _monster_. Can't you see that? I trust you," I said, and I pulled my hands away and looked out the window. He is the most amazing _person_ I ever met, and even though he was a vampire, that didn't mean I didn't like him any less. It was impossible for me not to like the mysterious, leaf-green color-eyed angel sitting next to me. He gives me everything by just being with me. They say a picture is worth a thousand words; well my first kiss with Stefan was worth a million.

"Elena, please," He said, but I didn't want to discuss it anymore. "Don't make me do that," He pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," I said, still looking out the window, because a few tears were falling down my face, and I didn't want Stefan to see me crying, because I knew he would feel awful.

"Elena, I'm sorry, but I _can't _do that to you," He said. I thought it would bring us closer, because even though I have a ring on my finger, there is always that little voice in the back of my head saying that there is always a possibility he would leave me. And I thought that if he had taken my blood, then he would never leave me. "You have to know I could never forgive myself if I hurt you," He said, and his hand cupped my face, so I had to look towards him now, and he looked devastated when he saw my tears.

"Oh Elena," He said, as if he had just lost his best friend. "I'm so sorry," He started, but I turned in my seat, and put my hands on the either sides of his face, and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled back, but he cupped my face with his hand, and brought my lips to his. I pulled back again, this time because the plane was descending. The flight attendant's voice came back on over the speaker again.

"_Bonjourno Passengers. We have descended in the beautiful city of Palermo, Italy. Please wait until you hear the *_ding_* to retrieve your belongings in the above storage. Some items may have shifted during flight, so be careful opening the doors to the above storage unit. Enjoy your stay. We hope you will be using American Airlines again soon. Thank you so much, and have a great day."_

*DING*

"Well, let's go," Stefan said, more happiness in his voice then before.

* * *

2 hours later…

Elena's POV

We gathered our things, and we had to take a 45 minute train to Venice, and then about a 10 minute car ride to our hotel.

It was just like a building you would see in the olden days, when everything was made with bricks. It was like a fairytale, and it looked like it cost a huge amount of money. But of course, Stefan had so much money I didn't even want to know how much.

I was carrying my purse, while Stefan had his suitcase and my duffel bag.

"Here," He said as he gave me the room key. I gave him a puzzled look, because I wasn't paying attention when the assistant-manager working the check-in desk said the room number.

"Room 27," He said, and I saw it about half-way down the hallway. I put the key in the lock, and heard the click. I turned the knob, and couldn't believe my eyes.

The room was beautiful. The wooden finishes were in cherry wood, and the bed had a very inviting-looking white down blanket on it.

I set my duffel bag down on the soft carpeted floor, and went over to the bed, and flopped face down on it. It was nice and soft, and I almost wanted to fall asleep just like that.

"You must be tired," Stefan said thoughtfully. "Will you be alright if I go out for about a half-hour?" He asked worriedly. I was glad my face was buried in the soft blanket, because I screamed, you know, like you scream in a pillow when you are so pissed off you want to stab someone. Of course Stefan was worried, and was by the bed right when I first screamed.

"ELENA!" He said loudly, and pulled me up from the soft comforter. "What's wrong?!" He asked, and I got up, and walked over to the window, looking out it at the sky, try to find the right words to use.

"Elena, tell me what's wrong," He pleaded, and I turned and looked at him, with more tears coming.

"Please Stefan, just one time, please," I asked, and a distressed look crossed his face.

"Elena, _please_ don't make me do that. You don't know what it's like, one I start I might not be able to stop, and-" And I burst out into more tears. He reached for me, but I just looked at him.

"Stefan, I don't want to lose you," I said, and when I saw his face, it was the saddest thing I had ever seen.

_OK, wayyy over-due chapter. I know I have been promising this, so here it is. Hope you like!!!! I made it extra long this time. Love you all._

_READ AND REVIEW!!!_

_Updates coming soon!_Caroline ^.^


	7. Chapter 7 Everything Makes Sense

Disclaimer: ….oh god just forget it. Read the story.

Chapter 7

Everything Makes Sense

Elena's POV

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, mortified about what I had just said. He looked away from me in awe, and then looked at me again, and his jaw dropped. "How could you think-" He stopped, and then I walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"Why don't you just share your blood with me after?" I asked, still looking out the window.

"Because, wait, how do you know about sharing blood?" He asked, and I instantly remembered that night when Damon came to talk to me.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"_Damon, no. I'm not yours," I said, and his hand cupped my face. "I love Stefan," I said, and shied away from his touch._

"_But you want me," He said seductively, and looked in my eyes, and I automatically knew what he was doing. He was trying to compel me._

"_I'm wearing vervain, Damon. I know what you are trying to do." I said, and I remembered he hadn't been invited in to _my_ room, so I backed away from him, through the doorway to my room._

"_Fine. Go hide in your room, while I feed off, what's his name, Jeremy, and oh yes, Jenna." He said, so sure of himself he was starting to get cocky._

"_Don't you dare," I warned him, and motioned to me too step out of my room, and he wouldn't hurt Jeremy or Jenna. I stepped over the doorway, and rolled the high neck of my nightgown down, and stepped towards Damon._

_I reluctantly turned my neck, and I saw him hesitating, his fangs growing longer, and he bit into my neck._

_What scared me was, I didn't scream. I didn't jerk away from him when he bit me. I just felt agonizing pain, that hurt so much it almost felt good._

* * *

I didn't remember much after that, except that he found something sharp, a pair of small scissors I used for sewing I think, and cut his throat. I didn't know what he was doing, until he told me to drink from the cut on his neck. I did, and then he left me, after helping my clean my neck of all the blood that was on it, and all that was left was a small scar that resembled a tiny snake bite on my neck. It was completely healed, and now I was scared to tell Stefan.

"I did… some research," I lied, very _not_ convincingly, and I remembered what it was like to drink someone else's blood. Someone who happened to be a vampire. And also, that I was engaged to his brother, who was also a vampire. I looked at the ring I had on, probably for the millionth time since I got it, and was about to ask Stefan something else about it but he started questioning me.

"What kind of research? Are you okay, did someone hurt you?" He asked concerned, and then he came closer to me.

"No, I'm fine. I just, I can't tell you," I said, and I knew I would never hear the end of this until I told him.

"Elena, you can tell me anything. I can help you, with whatever it is. Just tell me," He pleaded, and the he came over to the window right next to me, and I prayed to God that he wouldn't see the scar on near my throat. "Tell me," He said, and he cupped my face, his hand stroking down my neck, stopping exactly where my scar was, and I knew he would feel it.

He looked me in the eyes, and then moved my hair and gazed at my neck where his hand was. "What is this?" He asked, and then looked at it more closely, and I saw the light in his head go off as he recognized what the small scar meant. "Who hurt you?" He asked miserably, and I knew in that instant, I had to tell him everything.

"No one." I said, trying my best to avoid telling him the _real _story. "No one hurt me, it's nothing," I said, and he turned away from me, then turned back towards me.

"Stop lying to me, Elena. Just tell me who did this to you, please." He told me, and I knew I had to.

"Okay, you want to hear it?" He nodded. "Alright, when you hear this, just hold this," I told him. It was the pillow I screamed into because I knew he would be furious.

"Go ahead," He encouraged me, and I started.

"Okay, remember the night you left to get me vervain for Jenna, and Jeremy, and my other friends?" I asked, and he nodded again. "Well, someone came to me, who was invited in, and told me that I wanted him, and not, you. So he wasn't invited into _my _room, and so I backed into it through the doorway, and then he said that he would go and hurt Jeremy and Jenna instead," I said, not saying _his_ name yet.

"Elena, just tell me who it is," He said impatiently, and I held my index finger up to him.

"I couldn't let him hurt Jenna and Jeremy because, well you know why with Jeremy, and I stepped out of my room, and he bit me." He was about to say something but I stopped him.

"This answer both of your questions, I mean about sharing blood and who it was," I hesitated. "Damon, shared his blood with me," I said, and he didn't react he way I thought he would. He just came over to me, and hugged me as tightly as he could without hurting me, and then he kissed me. He kissed down my neck, and he whispered in my ear, "Are you sure?" And I knew he felt me nod, because the next moment, I felt his fangs pierce my skin.


	8. WTF

Disclaimer: WTF

Ok so this is just a note to say how much of a terrible person I am for not updating anything, but today APRIL 17TH IS MY BIRTHDAY. I had to do volunteer work for 3 hours today and my presents so far are

~InStyler(rotating flat-iron) its really awesome

~Dsi XL(Not even gonna use it…gonna sell it and buy something I want

~$30 itunes card

~$50 barnes and noble gift card

~bulletin board/mirror

~pie?(from baker-square…my fav pie is the oreo cookie pie)

~digital picture frame(hav no idea how to use it)

that's it so far…and that was just from my douche-bag father…….I am going to update as soon as I can(prob 2moro after church…)

Because since vampire diaries is being very spontaneous right now(I think Stefan needs to F*** off rite now, but im not switching sides) so I will really try to update ASAP.

LOVE YOU ALL FOR SUBSCRIBING!!!!!!!!!!!

Caroline

() ()

(0.0)

(__) CHUBBY BUNNY


	9. Chapter 9 Salvatore Brothers

Disclaimer: screw it. Just read.

*Author's note*

The theme song for this story is "Animal" by Neon Trees. LOVE THAT SONG~ courtesy of Tap-Tap revenge3 on the ipod-touch

Or "Where's My Angel" by Metrostation(undecided still)

Chapter 8: Salvatore Brothers: Together Forever?

Elena's POV Stefan was looking for something to cut himself with because apparently my teeth can't cut through his skin. Go figure. I'd remembered from when Damon cut himself, he explained that vampires were cold and hard because they aren't supposed to have souls because technically they are dead.

The small mark on my neck didn't _throb _with pain, but I could definitely feel it. I looked at the small lapis lazuli ring on my left hand for probably the thousandth time, and started staring at it.

Stefan went in his bag that he had brought, and got something out of it. I think it was a knife but by the time he cut himself, whatever it was, was already put back in his bag.(We're going to go with the evil looking dagger from book 1 of the Vampire Diaries series*Elena's like, looking through his stuff when they kiss for the first time*)

There was a horrible looking gash on the side of his neck, and I stared at it for a moment, my eyes wide, and he nodded at me to take his blood. He held his arms open to me, as I crossed the few steps between us, closing the distance, and my eyes again went to his neck.

"It's okay, Elena," He promised me. "I can't even feel it," He said, and smiled at me. Again, he urged me forward, and didn't relax until my mouth was at his neck where the cut was. He sighed, and my mouth caressed the cut, and I didn't know if I was supposed to _bite _him, or if I was supposed to just suck his blood. I didn't remember that much from when Damon and I, did that, but I remembered that I shared my blood with Damon. And I'd do it again, if I had too.

_*Flashback*_

_I waited as Damon came over to me and helped me stop the bleeding on my neck. It didn't hurt, exactly. It just kind of burned a little. Almost in a good way, and that scared me. _

_He was gentle and careful with me, which I was confused about. This wasn't normal "Damon" behavior._

"_Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me, and actually smiled. Not cockily, more of a genuine warm smile, like your parents would give you if you were leaving for college or something._

"_I don't want to hurt you," He said, and I laughed. He had just threatened to take Jenna/Jeremy's blood, and he said he wanted to be careful. _

"_That's an understatement," I said, and I saw the small mark on his neck, and immediately wrapped my arms around him, and began to drink from the cut at the base of his neck. But this wasn't me. I was wearing vervain, but Damon couldn't compel me. _

So that meant… that I willingly took blood from my vampire boyfriend's brother.

When Stefan told me that I had taken enough of his blood, I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. Like I had eaten something bad, and it was taking it's toll on my body now.

I pulled away from Stefan, and felt something coming back up my throat as I covered my mouth. I ran towards the bathroom, and started gagging. All of a sudden, I emptied my stomach into the toilet.

At least, that's what it felt like as I bent over the fancy looking toilet. Stefan had come up behind me, and was rubbing my back and holding my hair as I threw up.

I got up off the floor, and looked away as I flushed. My stomach still felt a little uneasy, and I was shivering uncontrollably. I went over to the mirror, and got a washcloth and started to wash my face off. Stefan went in my bag and got my toothbrush and tooth paste and came in the bathroom to help me.

"What happened Elena?" Stefan asked, and I just shook my head. My throat hurt from throwing up, so I just took my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth.

I didn't think much of the recent events that occurred in the bathroom as anything to get worried over. Just because maybe I took too much blood from Stefan and reacted with my body normally. I told Stefan I was fine, and went to change into comfier clothes. I grabbed a tank top and some sweat pants, and went into the bathroom once more.

Only to be greeted by none other than, Damon Salvatore.

"I'm sorry," he said, and my jaw dropped.

Big mystery right? Yup….I lied about posting next week cuz I got inspired by my being sick.

Cant wait to post the next chapter and hope you guys keep reviewing.

Love you all.

Caroline

PS Don't you think its ironic that in my story, Stefan takes blood from Elena in the previous chapter, and at the same time, 2 days later the Vampire diaries on the CW, Stefan takes Elena's blood? I do….

Ok bye


	10. Chapter 10 An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: you may or may not hate me because of the twisted ending last chapter, but I love them.

*Another Author's note; I was thinking of starting another story as a sequel to this when I get closer to the climax of this story. What do you think? Read and Review! Please!*

Chapter 10~ An Unexpected Surprise

Elena's POV

"Wait, what do you mean, 'I'm sorry' exactly?" I asked Damon, as he slowly came towards me and put his arms around my waist and hugged me. "Damon, I'm serious. What's going on?" I asked, and for once, he didn't smile at me.

"Elena, do you remember when we-" But I cut him off.

"You know what, forget it. I need to tell Stefan something," And I walked out of the bathroom, and went straight over to Stefan, and whispered in his ear. "I have to tell you something," I said softly, but I was cut off by Damon's voice.

"There's something I need to say, if that's alright," He said, and walked over to us with his hands in his pockets, looking somber.

"Wait, what's going on?" Stefan asked. He looked at me then. "Is something wrong?" He said, and I knew he was going to get upset about what Damon had to say, because I was anticipating the worst possible scenario.

"Elena is," Damon started.

"Elena is what, Damon?" Stefan asked, and Stefan's eyes looked away from me, towards Damon now.

"I am almost positive that Elena is pregnant," Damon said, and Stefan looked at me, and his jaw dropped.

_*Flashback*_

"_I love him, but you want me," I whispered, as Damon helped me clean the little mark on my neck off._

"_When did you figure that one out?" He joked. He finished wiping my neck off, and kissed it, slowly up to my cheek. _

"_Damon, no," I said, and pulled away from him, and looked in his eyes. I was wearing vervain, so I knew Damon could not compel me to do anything._

"_Well, I guess you better go run back to St. Stefan now then," Damon said, and for once, he actually did look hurt._

"_Wait, Damon," I said, and he turned back towards me. _

"_Yes?" He said, annoyed and hurt at the same time._

_I crossed the distance between us, and put my hands on both of his cheeks, and smiled. "Don't even think I don't love you," I said. "There's just something about Stefan that makes him better for me than you," I said, and he looked away. "But," I angled his chin so that he had to look at me. "That doesn't change anything between you and me," I said softly. "We've been through too much," I said. "I can't lose you because you aren't what caused all of this bad stuff to happen to me." I whispered, and I caught his sparkling blues eyes, and locked them with mine. _

_I kissed him on the lips softly._

"_I love you," I said, and we kissed again._

_But I never remembered anything after that…_

"WHAT THE HELL DAMON!" Stefan yelled, and the next thing I knew Stefan was punching Damon in the face, and Stefan got thrown into a wall, and then I screamed.

"STOP IT!" I said, and went over to where Stefan was on the ground, and covered him because Damon couldn't hurt him without hurting me. I saw Damon's eyes, and they scared me. Stefan's looked much the same. Red, and underneath them the veins were showing very prominently.

"Elena how could you-" Stefan started, but I put my finger to his lips.

"Stop." I said, and went to check Damon's jaw because he was moving it oddly. I walked over to him, and touched his cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, and then looked at Stefan and he looked absolutely betrayed.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about," He said, and I went back over to the bathroom and got a cloth for Damon because he was bleeding. Of course.

"Stefan don't move," I said, and I came out of the bathroom, gave the towel to Damon, and went back to Stefan.

"I can't look at you right now," He said honestly, and I slapped him.

"Can you just listen for once? Please." I said. "Just let me explain because it is not what you think." I said, and helped him up.

"Then what is 'it' then?" He said, and I stepped away from him.

"He didn't get me pregnant," I said, and took another step away from him.

"So you are pregnant?" He asked, and looked at me incredulously.

"Yes, but it's not what you think, I was going to tell you but-" And he cut me off.

"But what Elena? Why would you do this? I can't even-" I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth this time.

"Stop talking! Please just let me explain," I said, and I uncovered his mouth.

"Damon did not get me pregnant. I did not have sex with him. I don't know how many other ways I can say this until you actually believe me. Yes he is right. And I was going to tell you, but then he showed up." I said, and I thrust my thumb behind me so it was pointing at Damon. "I told you about when we shared blood that night," I said. "And I know that he didn't have sex with me because I was wearing vervain, as I am right now, so he couldn't compel me. You know I could never do that to you," I said.

"That night, I said that I loved Damon. And I'm not going to keep anything from you, but you have to promise not to kill Damon when I say this," I said, and I shuffled backwards and told Damon, "You may want to go downstairs," and went back over to Stefan. I heard Damon go out, so I let everything come out.

"I said 'I love you' to Damon, and then _I _kissed _him_. Not the other way around. I kissed him. I never ever did that again. It was that one time, and I would never do that again. But under the circumstances I had to," He gave me a worried look. "He didn't threaten me, it was all my actions." I said, and then I stopped.

"Then who got you pregnant?" Stefan asked, still looking grim and sad.

"You obviously don't like puzzles. You did," I said, and Damon came strolling back in.

_*Another Flashback*_

"_If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want." I said, with tears in my eyes._

"_Stefan I love you," I said, and the tears were coming strong now. He turned to me slightly, and I could see his eyes watering. He walked over to me and kissed me. _

_We made our way through the old boarding house, and then silently up to his room._

"Then why did Damon come in saying, 'I'm sorry'?" Stefan asked, more calmly this time.

"Because you know what will happen," Damon said from behind me, and I turned around.

"Because what will happen?" I asked, and of course no one answered me.

"That's part of the reason I was on good behavior that night to make sure _that_ didn't happen," Damon said, and I looked at Stefan. "Tell me," I said impatiently. "Stefan please I'm dying over here," and Damon laughed behind me. _"That's ironic," _I heard him mumble.

"If you keep that baby, you will die," Stefan said, and then came over to me from behind, and put his hands on my waist feeling my stomach.

"How?" I asked, and Damon answered.

"It will rip you open from the inside out," He said, and I shivered.

"Shh, it's alright. We're going to fix this," Stefan said, and turned me around. "You don't _want_ to keep it, do you?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Anything that means being away from you is a no," I said, and he smiled at me then.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked. I had no idea what you do when you want an abortion at age 18. Do you just go to the doctor and say, "I want an abortion"? I didn't think so.

"How long have you known?" Stefan asked.

"I knew from that night when we," and he nodded.

"Okay, so that was three weeks ago," Stefan said, and I smiled, and then grimaced.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently, and I turned towards Damon.

"How did you know we-" I asked annoyed at him.

"Oh stop being smutty. If I've seen something I haven't seen, I'll throw a dollar at it," He cockily again. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Stefan.

"There's one other thing I need to tell you," I said, and he caught my eyes again.

"Katherine isn't in the tomb," I said, and it was almost as if I could hear Damon's jaw drop to the floor.

_WOOOOOOOT!_

_I'm so proud of myself! Longest chapter so far, and two in the same week? YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!_

_MORE COMING SOON!_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_Caroline (that was me being hyper/excited I did something right for once)_


	11. Chapter 11 Katherine's Back

_Disclaimer: I don't own the first season of the Vampire Diaries….yet._

_*Yet another Author's note; This chapter switchs POVs a lot, so it might be a little confusing.*_

Alright, lets get this S*** started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Elena's POV**

"What?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I don't know where she is, but Bonnie told me when you were searching for Emily's Grimwar," I said, and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

I walked out of the bathroom, an went over to the bed, and flopped down next to Stefan, and I cuddled up against him in the huge bed. Damon came in, shirtless, and plopped down on the bed to the right of me.

"Well hi there," I said, and I smiled a little. "I guess now we are all together," I said, as I sat up, Damon and Stefan mimicking me sit straight up now. I took their hands into mine, and held one in each hand. "There's something else I need to tell you," I said, and I shivered at what I heard in response.

"_You don't have to say another word, Elena," _Katherine said slyly, and stalked towards me. I just remembered Stefan and Damon holding on to my arms as hard as they could, not wanting to let go, and now I was in freezing cold water, far away from Damon and Stefan.

_Stefan, Damon, I love you both, _I thought silently.

**Katherine's POV**(1st ever POV change…cool)

_Elena is so naïve, _I thought to myself as I ran back to the hotel where my soul mates were.

"Damn it," I said, and ran back to where Elena was. I lifted the lid, and grabbed her wrist. "I'll take that," I said, and took my ring off her finger. How dare she wear _my _ring? And how dare Stefan give my ring to this look alike me?

I slowed to a walk as I reached the hotel again. Damon wouldn't care about Elena as much as Stefan would, so I decided to go to him first.

Only I didn't know Damon had learned that those who betray you, must die.

**Stefan's POV**

I grabbed a shirt and my shoes, and a wooden stake I kept and started for the door, but Damon stopped me.

"Let go of me Damon," I growled, and he stopped me again.

"Listen. She's coming. Just stay here, I have a plan," He said, and took the dagger from me, moving closer towards the door.

_Elena, I love you. I'm going to find you. I promise._

**Damon's POV**

_That bitch is back,_ I thought, remembering how soft and warm and caring Elena was, and how cold, hard, and selfish Katherine was. _I'm not going to let Elena suffer on Katherine's account_, I thought. _I'm not going to make that same mistake again. _

I stood off towards the door, as I heard her walking, left and right. _Not for long,_ I thought silently. The doorknob turned, and there Katherine was,in the flesh, coming in smiling. She glance at Stefan, then turned her attention towards me.

"Hello Damon, Stefan" She said, and she stepped towards me.

"Katherine," I replied, the dagger hidden up my sleeve, as she walked quietly closer to me.

"Tonight's just one blast from the past after another," She said cockily, smiling, and placed her hands on my cheeks. I felt like snapping her neck right then, but I was sticking to my original plan here.

"Mhm," I said, and bent my lips to hers, and kissed her. It felt like poison, but I managed to get through it so it didn't look too fake. I heard Stefan sigh behind me, and that was my cue. I slipped the dagger down to my wrist, took it in my hand, and stabbed her through her heart, catching Stefan's attention.

"Why?" She whispered, and I stabbed her again.

"Elena isn't you," I said, as I stabbed her a final time. "Rot in Hell where you belong," I said, and dropped her worthless body to the ground.

"Let's get Elena," I told Stefan, but he stopped.

"We're going to need a witch if we want to find Elena immediately," He said.

"I think I have an idea," I said, and I got my phone out.

**Elena's POV**

_Please let Stefan be alright,_ I kept thinking. _Please let Damon be smart enough to stay close to his brother,_ I thought, and I tried to smile, but it hurt because I was freezing cold.

Was I in a well? The water was colder than anything I had ever felt, and I was surprised it wasn't ice. I didn't think I would make it out of there alive.

I also didn't think Bonnie could find me.

**Damon's POV**

"We'll be there as soon as we can," I told Bonnie as Stefan and I were running.

"What about the water?" Stefan asked.

"We just have to swim through it," I said, as we dove into the water. It was the perfect temperature as we swam to the coast. The water felt good on my skin, almost like I was floating. All I wanted now was to save Elena, and to my brother's dismay, was a good thing.

We reached land, and eventually ended up at the Boarding House. We ran upstairs and changed our clothing, and Bonnie was waiting for us downstairs.

"I have everything ready, I just need something that is Elena, um like a lock of hair," She said, and Stefan ran upstairs to get a lock from the brush Elena kept here.

"Thank you again," I told her. "I don't take what you are doing lightly," I promised, and she nodded as Stefan came downstairs.

"Here," He said, anxiously handing her the lock of hair. And then Bonnie did that spell thing where I didn't understand what she was saying.

"_Expertiu metaculo, teira monseindae, enteirra mon seidae, experitu sae cedestum, expertu metaculo," _She said. _"Daes sue madarium sae cedestum, experitu experitu metaculo, encendia, sae cedestum," _She finished, and the candle in front of her flared. She opened her eyes, entranced, repeating what Elena was thinking.

"_It's cold, I'm freezing." _She said, and my heart was already aching. _"Please let Stefan be okay, and let Damon make the right choice,"_ She said, and I almost smiled. _"Am I in a well? This water is so cold its almost frozen," _And then Bonnie said one last thing.

"_It's so dark I can't even see right in front of me," _And then the candle in front of her went out. We all knew where she was.

"The well," Stefan said. "Out by the old Church, it has to be covered, and that's the only covered well around here," He said, and I stood up immediately and got a backpack and put a water bottle, a blanket, and a rope in it, and handed Bonnie a flashlight.

"Let's get her out of there," I said, and we were off to the car.

**Still Damon's POV**

We reached a point where we could walk to where Elena was, and I nearly ripped the door off its hinges trying to get out of the car. I took off running with the backpack, leaving Stefan and Bonnie behind me, knowing exactly where to go.

**Elena's POV**

I heard something, but I was so cold I couldn't quite make out what was being said. And then the lid was being lifted off, and I saw three pale faces looking down at me.

"Elena!" I heard someone say, I think. I couldn't be sure, but I had a feeling whoever was saving me knew exactly where I was the whole time.

"Elena, come on sweetheart, hang on. We're going to get you out of here," I heard, and somehow I managed to tie the rope I was given around my waist, and just held onto it.

**Damon's POV**

"We don't have long!" Stefan yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can," I said. "Just hold on Elena," I said. I truly loved her, and I wasn't going to let her go this easily. I couldn't imagine not seeing her look at me the way only she did.

I managed to get the lid off the well, and I threw it off away from Bonnie and Stefan. I saw Elena straining her eyes to see us against the light Bonnie held.

"Elena, honey I almost got you," I said, trying to comfort her a little.

"Elena, little lovely love," Stefan said, grabbing the rope. "We're going to get you out of there," He promised as he lowered the rope to Elena.

I saw her small shoulders move a little, and I saw a trembling arm reach up and grabbed higher on the rope. I started pulling, and Stefan came up behind me and helped me as more and more of the rope came up.

Her head popped up, and I immediately grabbed her underneath her arms, and lifted her out. She was shivering as I clutched her to my body, trying to warm her up. She crushed herself against me, her legs wrapping around me for warmth. I cradled her head like a baby, and pressed my lips to her forehead as I handed her to Stefan.

He held her under her knees, and by the small of her back, and pressed his lips to her cheek, and wrapped a blanket around her.

**Elena's POV**

Damon lifted me out of the death-trap well I was in and crushed me to his body. I was only in shorts and a tank top, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I shivered against him, not wanting to let him go.

He cradled my head gently. "Shh, it's alright, I've got you," He said, and I pressed my cheek into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He handed me to Stefan as he pressed his lips to my forehead. They felt amazing because they were soft and warm.

Stefan cradled me against his chest. "I love you," He said. "Everything's going to be okay," He promised. He put me in the back seat with Damon, and Bonnie was shotgun. He drove towards the Boarding House, and my head was on Damon's lap, as he was stroking my cheek.

He looked at me and smiled, and he genuinely looked like he loved me.

And I didn't know if that was a bad or good thing.

**Stefan's POV**

Against my better judgment, I put Elena in the backseat with Damon. Well he had killed Katherine, so I owed him.

"Bonnie are you okay?" I asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost," I said, and she turned towards me and looked at me.

"I'm just having a hard time with everything right now," She said, and stared out the window into the darkness.

"STOP THE CAR!" She said, and I slammed on the break, Damon cussing in the backseat. "Look!" She said, pointing to something in the road.

"Get 911 on the phone," I told her. "Get Elena to the house," I told Damon, and he nodded. I kissed Elena, and then went out to the body in the road. She was still breathing, but her heart rate was slow. Damon was gone, and Bonnie was on the phone.

"Help, there's been an accident out by the old church, on Tana road," She said, and I went over to the young girl in the street. I found a wallet lying in the road next to her, and saw an I.D.

Her name was Isobel.

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

_Yes that is 1 chapter, and I hope you liked it._

_What happens next? Will Damon get the girl? Where's the ring? Why is Isobel here? _

_Well since the Vampire Diaries Season 1 is over, I can do whatever the F*** I want with this story._

_Btw Vampire Diaries comes back this September, and if you read and review I will tell you everything I can find out about Season 2._

_Love all you guys,_

_Caroline _


	12. Chapter 12 Loose Ends Tied

Disclaimer: I had some trouble with this chapter, mostly because I want this story to be its own thing, not a copy of the books, the show, or any other vampire related thing. This is also the 2nd time writing this chapter.

ENJOY.

Chapter 12; Loose Ends Tied

**Stefan's POV** "Hello? Can you hear me?" I asked the young woman in the street. She nodded, but her eyes remained shut. I reached for her wrist to take her pulse, and her fingers were coiled around something into a fist, I unwound her fingers, and inside was a ring, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Elena's Ring.

**Damon's POV**

I walked in the door, carrying Elena inside upstairs to my room. I carefully laid her small body on my bed, stroking her cheek. She looked completely helpless, but I knew as soon as she was back to normal that would be a completely different situation. I walked towards the door, but I heard a quiet voice calling to me.

"Damon," She said, her voice barely above a whisper, and she opened her eyes a little, and I walked back over to her. She grasped my arm, and pulled me close to her. I helped her to sit up, and she threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her close to me, and she clutched at my back tighter. "You saved my life," She said quietly. "And now I am saving yours," She said, and bent her lips towards mine, and kissed me.

**Stefan's POV(MEANWHILE)**

I got my cell phone out and called Damon. If Elena wasn't wearing her ring, I was going to have a lot of questions to ask this woman named Isobel.

"Yes brother?" He said, and I asked him all I needed to know. "Is Elena wearing her ring?" II asked, and I heard him shuffle.

"No. Find it." He said, and he hung up. I had found it, and all I could think was that this girl needed medical treatment, and then a light went off in my head. The girl opened her eyes a little, and I was mortified.

"What did Katherine do to you?" I asked her, and her pupils dilated.

**Damon's POV**

Elena's warm and inviting lips met mine as she kissed me softly. She looked paler than usual, when I opened my eyes to gaze at her.

"Elena," I said against her lips, and she pulled back a little. "You need blood," I said, and she nodded. I checked for a bite mark from Katherine anywhere on her body , but couldn't find one. I bit my wrist, and held it to her mouth. I wrapped my arm around her, and she started to drink my blood. She sucked, and then eventually bit into the mark my teeth had already made. I had never felt something with so much fire and burning ache, but it felt good after a few seconds. She pulled back, and I nodded so she knew she had taken enough.

"Elena," I said, and she cocked her head towards mine. "Did Katherine feed off of you?" I asked her, and she closed her eyes, and I could see she clenched her teeth trying to remember what had happened. "Elena, Elena focus. What do you remember?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"I don't really remember much of anything," She said. "Except tat something hit me, and it felt like I had a bruise covering my back," She said, and I went behind her, and lifted her shirt a little so I could see her back. Sure enough, I could see the faint beginning of a large blue and purple bruise on her back.

"Come here," I said softly. She came close to me, and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me, and she clutched to my body. All I wanted to do now was protect her from anything that could hurt her. I knew that I would never hurt her no matter what she did to me. She pressed her cheek against my neck, and it was almost like she could read my mind, because I heard her say something that touched my dead, un-beating heart.

"_I love you_," She said quietly, and I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"Did you-" I said, but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Yes. I do," She said, and she bent her head towards mine, and kissed my cheek. I could tell she was still shaken up about what had just happened, and I think she knew deep down that I would protect her no matter what. I wrapped my arm around the small of her back, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I actually had a true loving friend now.

**Stefan's POV**

The ambulance arrived, and the girl, Isobel was safe. I decided to just leave Katherine out of this since she was dead, and leave this poor young woman alone.

Bonnie had left earlier, but she had called me and told me she was home. I drove Damon's electric blue Mustang home, and ran inside and up to Damon's room.

I saw Elena laying on his bed, and I went over to her and put my hand on her forehead. She was warm, and I went closer to her, and kissed her lips softly. "I'll be right back," I said, and she nodded, and closed her eyes.

I walked through the house until I finally found her in the kitchen. "You may want to get Elena some aspirin because she has a pretty big bruise on her back. I don't know if Katherine fed off her, or what but I think Elena knows something we don't," He said, and he walked past me upstairs.

**Elena's POV**

It was nice to just not worry about anything for a few minutes while laying on Damon's bed. Stefan was home, and Damon had come back upstairs with a glass of water for me.

"Everything's going to be okay," He promised me, and I took a large sip of water. I loved the way he looked at me, like he actually loved me with his whole heart… if he had one. We both heard a knock at the door, and he went downstairs as I followed close behind him. He opened the door, and I saw his fist clench as I saw an exact look alike of me appeared in front of us.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Katherine asked, and Stefan pushed me behind him and he stepped closer to the door.

_There are a lot of things I could say about this chapter, but I want to show you loyal reviewers what I have found out about VD2._

Ok, so I have been reading Vampire Diaries updates constantly on multiple websites, including Buddytv and Vampire , and this is what I found so far.

SEASON2 SPOILERS.

Here are some updates for the second season of the Vampire Diaries. As far as new episodes are concerned, producer Julie Plec has tweeted, "here's what I know: rerunning all summer, DVD in august. Season 2 in early September.

Katherine's Return

Ian somerhalder tells Zap2it that Katherines arrival will rock his and Stefan's worlds." He also says since Stefan was the reason he lost Katherine in the first place, so if he took Elena it would even the playing field. He also says "damon probably wont rest until he's gotten Elena,"

Blah Blah Blah, Love triangle with Damon Elena Stefan yeah I know that!

But what I really want is a trailer for the new season.

If you love VD as much as I do, I'll keep you posted on news and articles I find, bcuz U HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW.

I think my work here is done.

XOXO

Caroline.

PS Can I try to get more reviewers? Tell your friends, your parents, your parents friends, some ghetto kid form your neighborhood, just someone who has a fan fiction who will review this story!

Ok now I'm done.

Caroline


	13. Chapter 13 Our War

Disclaimer: nope. Still don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Author's Note; I don't know exactly what's going on this summer, but my goal is to update every week at the least.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13 Our War (awesome song by Neon Trees)

**Damon's POV**

How the fuck was Katherine outside the door to my house alive? She was never invited in, and as soon as I found out how she was alive, I was going to kill her for good.

"Whatever you do, stay behind me," I warned Elena, and Stefan had come to stand next to me in front of Elena.

"Why are you both so infatuated with this girl? There is nothing special about her. We all know you are only interested in her because of me." She said, and Stefan said the exact same thing I was thinking.

"Katherine all those years ago in 1864, it was nothing. You made it very clear that we meant absolutely nothing to you when you left," He said, and I was pleasantly surprised.

"Stefan, you're right. You were right all along. You were so naïve to trust me in the first place," She said, and I smirked. "And you. I thought you of all people wanted me back Damon, but it seems I broke your heart when you found out I was never in the tomb in the first place," She said, and I debated on walking outside and exposing her, or waiting to ask how she was alive. I chose B.

"How the hell are you here?" I asked her. "Or I guess a better question could be, what the hell do you want?" I said, and I felt Elena's hand on my back, trying to calm me down. I walked outside, and I heard Elena sigh.

"Damon Salvatore, do you remember anything from 1864?" She asked, and she jumped at me, but I easily dodged her. "I was made by one of the Originals. You can't stop me," She said, and she jumped at me again. I quickly maneuvered my way through her agile movements. "As for why I'm here, I want Elena dead," She said nonchalantly, and that was it. I grabbed her neck, and tried to snap it, but she flipped me on my back. "I also want my town back," She said, and I flipped her over.

"You can't have it." I growled at her, and I saw Elena's face, as she was standing there in complete awe. I got up and ran over to her, and cupped her face with my hand, and whispered something to her that I hope she heard. "_I love you,_" I said.

"Did you really ever think that they for one second, that either one of them love you Elena?" Katherine asked her, and she didn't say anything, she just stood there.

"Don't listen to her," I whispered to Elena, but still she just looked at Katherine.

Stefan had gone upstairs and I knew what he was getting. Katherine had a day-light ring, but she didn't have a ring like Alaric's that protected her from anything. I looked at Elena, and she took a step towards the door. "Elena, don't," I said to her, but still she moved towards the door. I grabbed her arm, but she shook it off.

"Goodbye Damon," She said, and she stepped outside and Katherine snapped her neck.

**Stefan's POV**

Damon had things under control, so I went upstairs to get something I knew was going to help him because Katherine was wrong. Sure, Klaus, one of the Originals turned her, but even Originals could be stopped, but only with a white-pine wood stake. I had inherited one from none other than Giuseppe Salvatore, but I only had one shot. Straight into her heart.

I ran downstairs to see Katherine standing there, and Elena's limp body on the ground.

**Elena's POV**

I had to do this. I had Damon's blood in my system. I knew what would happen. I would find someone to feed off when I woke up. "Goodbye Damon," I said, but I felt him gripping my arm. I stepped out side, and sure enough, Katherine was there, and she snapped my neck, but I didn't feel when I hit the ground.

**Damon's POV**

Elena was on the ground transitioning to become a vampire, and Stefan came running from behind me and drove the super-dagger through Katherine's heart.

Her last words were, "You can't beat him alone," She said, and I could see the veins popping out of her cheeks, and she was gone. Dead, forever. Stefan went to Elena, and picked her up, and took her upstairs to my room.

He came out down to the den, and I had two drinks already made.

"You know what will happen right?" He asked me, and I nodded as I handed him the drink.

"Why are you doing this Damon?" He asked me, and I was confused.

"What are you referring to?" I asked, and he laughed.

"It's obvious you care about Elena. Why would you put yourself in the picture and make her choose?" He asked me, and I was mentally laughing on the ground.

"I am not capable of caring," I said. "And if you are that concerned about it, you are obviously worried that she will pick, well, not you." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I am worried that she will get hurt, not that she would pick you," He said, but I didn't believe him completely.

"But why do you blame me for what Elena did?" I asked. "I gave her my blood because she needed it, not because I was going to turn her, and I didn't feed off of her back," I said, and Stefan turned. "I mean for God's sake Stefan she could barely focus her eyes for longer than three seconds," I said, and he replied as I expected him too. Annoyingly.

"Damon, I'm not blaming you, I just want to know why you are so interested in Elena all of a sudden." He said.

"Stefan, no matter what you think of me, all I want out of all of this is for Elena to be happy." I said, and he took off on one of his little vegetarian-diet hunting trip.

**Elena's POV**

I never actually realized how precious life was until I was being drained of it. All I could think about was what Katherine had said.

"_You can't beat him alone,"_

I was the only one who knew exactly what she had meant that night, and I couldn't tell Damon or Stefan given the state I was in.

I also couldn't do anything to make the pain Katherine had instilled in Damon and Stefan go away no matter how hard I tried. But I didn't hate Katherine.

Sure, her actions seemed wrong, but in the long run, she did it for love, and to make her loved ones safe in her own twisted way. But no, I couldn't hate her.

I hated that se had caused Damon and Stefan so much pain, but not her personally. And I was sure that once Damon and Stefan knew the truth about what I knew I had been keeping inside, they would think differently.

At least, I hoped they would.

**Ok, lots of secrets I know, and you guys all know if you have been previously reading that I am famous for that.**

**Overall, I wasn't very happy with this chapter, because I know what's going to happen, but there are a lot of details that have to be worked into my story, and I have been building up to this cant-be-beaten plot that I know everyone is going to love, or hate cuz its sad… but I have to get there first. **

**So please just bear with me a little longer and I won't disappoint!**

**Ok, VD2 News:**

"**New friendships will be forged, (Elena/Damon*cough cough*) allies will become enemies, and hearts will be broken. Stefan/Damon face new villain that can't be beaten, blah blah. And they will take their shirts off. Frequently." **

**GASP.**

**Ok I am gonna go, but keep reviewing if you want more because you fans are the ones that keep this story alive.**

**Oh, one more thing, I don't want to name any names, but in case you didn't know Nina145 here on fan , she is a really cool person, and an even better writer, and she deserves some recognition.**

**As for all my other fans, still love ya!**

**One more final thing, if you like Damon/Elena fanfics, go and read "Georgia on my mind," By Meredith Girl. Amazing story, if you cant find it, go on my fav story list and its there, and if you don't know how to do that, well I seriously pray for your soul you have a friend who can get you some mental help.(JK.)**

**Kinda…**

**XOXO**

**Caroline.**


	14. Chapter 14 This would only happen to me

Disclaimer: I cant update my story right now, so I thought I should at least give you a reason.

Hello people of the universe who have nothing to do with there lives except wait until I update my story.

Um ok, bad news and more bad news.

This story about what just happened today is very, very ironic. I take karate. And today I was testing to get my next belt level higher. So I get there at 11, and I was sitting on the mat, and I thought I should practice one more time before I the actual test started. I did. I have 8 techniques and one form, so it didn't take me long to get to my last technique. The last move required me to shuffle backwards, but keeping my back leg straight so I could knock the guy over when I actually did the technique on my instructors. Well, lets just say I did something to my ankle because I wasn't watching as I shuffled, and I don't whether I twisted it or if I stepped and it snapped back or whatever, but I heard a very loud crack, and I almost fell over. So I sat down, and the pain gradually went down, but I didn't tell anyone until after the test was over.(About an hour later) So I did all 8 techniques in the air, on someone, and my form with my staff and didn't complain so I guess the adrenaline kicked in. About half way through my mom shows up, and I got my belt and everything, and she was all happy, and then I say "I think I hurt my ankle," And she like, "well what did you do to it?" So I tell her the story, and then my instructors overhear, and there like asking me all these questions, "when did you do it, where did you do it, how did you do it," and so on, so then the next thing I know I am in urgent care. 4 x-rays and 2 hours later, I have a severely sprained ankle, that might be broken, but because of memorial day weekend, the radiologists were not there so my doctor thought that it was probably broken, but it wasn't at least from what he saw, and so there is still a possibility I have a hairline break, and I am in an aircast, and on crutches, and cant do karate for at least 3 weeks, and I needs to heal for 6 weeks and then the only thing I can do is go swimming.(thank god I have a pool on my yard) but until 2moro, after church, after the party my aunt is having to celebrate memorial day, I cant do anything. I could type the next chapter, but I don't feel up to it yet, because everyone was worried about me, my instructors get to learn that I cant come in until probably july, and then I cant do golf either. Well I cant really do anything.

WTF. I was doing self-defense and I hurt myself. Go figure. Anywhoville, new chapter up probably up next week.

Ok, I know you are all sad about me not updating, so I will give you a sneak preview, I guess. No I'll give you a hint about whats in store and coming up in the story.

The official theme song is "Valentine's Day," by linkin park, and this is another sneak peak.

"_with violent delights, come violent endings,"_

Basically Elena's tell all secret isn't secret anymore. And something big is brewing in Mystic Falls, so keep reviewing if you want more.

Thank you so much for all my fans who give me so much support and feedback on if they like the story or not.

Special thanks again to Nina145, because she always gives me nice reviews, and every time I update I wait for hers, and TwilightCromwell, because this person has been with me through the entire story, and my other stories as well, and always reviews every chapter I post.

P.S. when I update ER, a new chapter will be posted on Random Convos because recently I have neglected from updating it, and summer break starts in 8 days, so there will be a lot to talk about. Trust me.

Thanks again to all my faithful reveiwers, and I hope to update next

Caroline


	15. Chapter 15 Reawakening

**Disclaimer: I'm BACK!**

**ENJOY**

**Elena's POV**

I awoke to find everything felt off. No, not off. Just better. I could hear things I couldn't dream of hearing, I could see through the darkness of Damon's room like it was mid-day light out. Wait a minute.

Damon.

I was in Damon's bed, but neither Stefan nor Damon was anywhere to be found. I realized someone was downstairs, and I slowly sat up, and stretched my arms above my head. They were not very stiff, but I had no idea how long I had been out. My joints cracked, and I got up out of the bed, and turned my head to each side. My neck cracked, and then I made my way over towards the top of the stairs.

I walked down them, trying not to make any noise, and I was still unaccustomed to the _new_ Me. I assumed Damon was drinking, so I walked to the parlor where he kept his alcohol. I saw him cock his head when he heard me, and he just stared at me. I saw his jaw drop, and I heard his glass fall out of his hand to the ground, earning a loud crash as it shattered. Before I knew it, I was in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up and spun me around in his arms. I guessed he was amazed to see me, and I just hugged him back, not knowing quite what to do. I pressed my cheek against his warm neck. I was weak from not feeding yet, and felt him hold my head against his as he kissed my lips softly. I was confused as to why he was kissing me, but remembered he was still hurting from Katherine, and I assumed he missed me. And, with our friendship slowly growing closer every second we spent together, I guess you could say I missed him too.

"Damon," I whispered against his lips. He pulled his lips away from mine, and pressed a tender kiss on my shoulder. He lifted me up higher so I was looking down at him, and I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I was about to tell him how I could not pick between him and Stefan, and that I just wanted to be friends, but when his piercing blue eyes met with mine, I just wanted him to be happy for that one second.

"Oh Damon," I cried as I threw my arms around his neck and I couldn't help myself from placing my hands on his warm cheeks and placing a kiss to his lips. It felt so normal to just feel his lips moving against mine, and I thought I could have stayed like that forever, until I felt myself move away from his lips and he gazed up at me with excited eyes, and I assumed my face looked like Stefan's when he was thirsty. It was like I could see the light bulb go off in his head that I needed to feed, and he slid his hands down to the small of my back, supporting me so I could slide my legs to the ground.

"Be right back." Damon said and he winked at me, and he ran with super-speed somewhere. I hoped he would have thought of the animal/human blood thing, but it was Damon, so my expectations were never that high. Damon came back with a little clear glass filled with blood.

He put one hand on the small of my back, and handed the glass with the other. I gave him a questioning look, and he sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't worry, its St. Stefan approved." He said, and I smiled a little. I brought the glass towards my mouth, and downed it all in one gulp. There was a little drip of blood at the corner of my mouth, and I wiped it away as I heard Damon clapping next to me. I walked past him, and hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"That's what I love about you," He said, and I turned towards him with a confused look. "You're soft and warm on the outside, but you have fire inside you," He said, and since it was coming from Damon, I didn't know whether it was a compliment or an insult.

"You know I could say the exact opposite about you, right?" I asked him, and he nodded his head considering what I had said.

I went over to him, and placed my arms around his neck, his hands naturally sliding down my back. I pressed my cheek against his, and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?" I asked, and he pulled away and locked his eyes on mine.

**Damon's POV**

"_Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?" _She asked, and I instantly looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but she put a finger to my lips. "Wait until Stefan gets back so I don't have to explain it twice," She said, and Stefan came waltzing in.

"Explain what twice?" He asked, and Elena went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You killed Katherine right?" She asked, as she stepped away from him and he nodded. "And you tried to kill her, right?" She asked me, and I nodded. Out of no where, she slapped Stefan across the face right across the cheek. "Why would you do that?" She almost screamed, and then I could tell her face looked scary.

"Um, Elena, we have no idea what you are talking about," And she turned towards me, and her eyes returned to normal, as she realized she had never told us anything. She went over to Stefan, and placed a kiss on his lips, and whispered _I'm sorry_ in his ear.

"It's just, Klaus isn't dead!" She yelled this time.

"Wait, who is Klaus?" Stefan and I asked her at the same time, and I didn't know whether to be happy or sad, or just pissed off.

"He's the Original who turned Katherine." She said fast, and I was instantly confused.

"Whoa, hold up. How do you know all of this?" I asked her, and she came over to me, and kissed me on the cheek, a sweet rather than sexy gesture, and went in between Stefan and I.

"This is going to be a shock to everyone, alright?" She said, and I mentally braced myself for what she was about to say.

Stefan looked at her to continue, and she took a deep breath and started again.

"When you found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, well, when she showed up at the hotel, that wasn't the first time I ever saw her," She confessed, and I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins as she continued with her tell all secret.

**Stefan's POV**

"She explained how, in turning me, she and I and you two could stop the band of Originals that Klaus was getting together for good, but she needed help. He abused her, and turned everyone he saw, and he needed to be stopped," She said, and I just sat there on the couch next to her, and she kept on talking until she was done.

"We set the whole thing up so she knew whoever saved me would feed me their blood, and then we agreed that if I turned, that she would leave afterwards and I trusted her and she trusted me," She said.

"I don't need this anymore," She said, and she handed me her vervain necklace, and I placed it in my pocket.

"How do we know this is all true?" I asked my new vampire girlfriend.

"Would I lie to you?" She asked, and then Damon smirked.

"No, but Katherine would." And Damon wasn't instantly serious, all traces of happiness leaving his face.

"But she never could have compelled me," She said, and all I could keep thinking was that we had to do this. Elena had to be safe. I wouldn't rest until she was.

!

How am I going to get this story the way I want it?

I was disappointed again but there is way better stuff coming up, so just keep reading and reviewing. I mean, im no L. J. Smith, but as long as you guys keep reviewing, I keep writing.

VD2 News:

I was on my ipod touch, and found a website called- TV , amsd found that "love square = Elena + katherine + Damon + Stefan" and tyler = big part of the mythology or whatever.

BE SPETEMBER ALREADY!

Again, Nina145, you are so sure that my story is amazing, your reviews are sweet and I can now walk without crutches a little so don't worry. Im back in business, and I hope your knee feels better soon! and twilight Cromwell, hope the glass didn't hurt to bad.

Keep reviewing!

XOXO

Caroline

P. S. What is your favorite Mountain dew flavor? Mine has to be Voltage, but let me know in your review.


	16. Chapter 16 Alive for Now

Disclaimer: Another installment of The Vampire Diaries~Caroline's version.

BTW if you didnt know this, I have graciously accepted to co-write Forsaken Savior with Nina145, so I might not up date as often as before, but i will try!

On with the show!(or story i guess...)

Chapter 16; Alive for Now

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow._

_and blew away as I collapsed, so cold._

_A black wind took them away, from sight,_

_and held the darkness over day, that night._

_And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied,_

_but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing._

_I used to be my own protection, not now._

_Cause my path has lost direction, somehow._

_A black wind took you away, from sight._

_And held the darkness over day, that night._

_And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissstisfied,_

_And the ground below grew colder, as they put you down insed._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing._

_So now you're gone, the day is gone,_

_I never knew what is was like, to be alone,_

Valentine's Day by Linkin Park. Look it up.

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Everything that I knew is over. Everything I knew is now completely different. I am torn between two things I can not choose between, and it feels like my life is falling apart all over again. Nothing is the same, and right now nothing seems really good._

_ I can't help but feeling like this is all my fault. I wish that night out at Wickery bridge had just never happened. Maybe then I wouldn't feel like this. Maybe then everything would be normal, and I would never have thought such a thing like vampires could even be real. _

_ But, this is a good different. Jenna and Jeremy are still alive and well, and Bonnie is alright with everything again, and Damon and Stefan will protect me. _

_ But, who will protect them? I don't regret any of the choices that I made, I just wish before I turned and before I met Stefan, someone would have told me everything was going to be this hard and complicated._

_ I had never wanted this for myself, but as I get more and more involved in Stefan and Damon's lives, it seems like it is my job to be there. For both of them._

_ Whatever the cost may be._

**Elena's POV**

I didn't know exactly what we had to do, but I was aware Stefan had gone to get me more blood, and of the fact that Damon was very tense. I could feel waves of worry and distress rolling off of him.

"Don't worry about anything," I said, and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Elena, just know that I will do anything to protect you. Anything." He said, and I took his hands and laced my fingers through his, and hugged him from behind, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Just remember I am no longer human," I said, and I decided it was time to go home.

**Damon's POV**

"Where are you going?" I asked her, as she took her car keys from the pocket of the leather jacket I had gotten her. She took her purse, and headed for the door.

"Home. Why?" She asked, when she turned to the door and opened it a crack. I ran over to her, and shut the door before she could open it. "Wha-" She said, and I covered her mouth with my hand.

"You don't have a ring," I said, and she looked down at her left ring finger.

"I had one." She said, and glanced at her hand again. "Stefan gave me one. I always kept it on," She said, and I looked at her, while she was thinking about where her ring might have gone. And for once, I had nothing to say.

"Did you take it off?" I asked her, and she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Stefan proposed to me with that ring." She said, and my eyes grew wider. My little brother proposed to Elena with Katherine's ring? "It was right here," She said, and I was still in shock about what she had just told me.

"Elena, when did he prop-" I tried to ask her, but she put a finger ot my lips.

"Damon, forget about that right now. What are we going to do?" She asked me.

"What are we going to do about what? The ring, or Klaus?" I asked her, and she ran upstairs and got my cell phone.

"Klaus," She said, as she dialed a number on my Blackberry. "Bonnie, hey it's Elena. Yes I am okay, I just need a favor," She said, and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Bonnie, meet me at my house with Emily's grimior in twenty minutes," She said, and I was even more confused.

"I'll explain everything at my house." She told Bonnie, and I was even more confused than before.

"What are you-" I asked, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Come on, we're wasting time. I'll explain on the way," She said, and I had no other choice than to just trust her.

**Stefan's POV**

Elena was even more stunning than before. Everytime I was around her, I couldn't keep my focus on anything but her. I was out getting blood for her, since she no longer had her ring.

"Excuse me, Stefan Slavatore?" Someone called my name, and I turned and looked. Isobel.

"Yes?" I said, and she walked towards me.

"I believe this is yours," She said, and she gave me Elena's ring. The ring was in perfect condition, and I was going to ask her where she got it, or if she remembered, but it was as if she could read my mind.

"Katherine told me about you," She said, and I gave her a confused look.

"You knew Katherine?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Well, once upon a time, Katherine found me, and I knew what she was, so she gave me vervain so no other vampire could compel me. I was like her little minion. I was her messenger. I did her dirty work that she couldn't do because Klaus was to busy yelling at her, or ordering her to find innocent people for him to feed off," She said, and now this was the second time I had heard about this story.

"But, where did you get Elena's ring?" I asked, and she grimaced.

"Katherine knew that one of you Salvatore's would kill her, so she gave me Elena's ring to give to you." She said, and I was instantly amazed how elaborately Katherine had thought this plan out.

"So you were never hurt in the road?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"Katherine bit her wrist and put some blood on my neck so it looked like I was bleeding." She said, and I actually felt remorse for Katherine in that exact moment. "You would be smart to keep that ring with you all times. Or, at least keep the person who wears it close by you at all times," She said, and I was confused again.

"Why?" I asked her, and I braced myself for what she was about to tell me in case it was trajic.

"Klaus made that ring. Obviously he wasn't thinking when he gave it to Katherine because she gave it to you and Damon." She said, but I was still confused.

"But, I still can't understand why this ring is so special," I said, and she smiled at me.

"Klaus also made you and Damon your rings. When he made them, a part of him and the other Originals went into the stone. And Emily Bennett activated them by using magic set deep within the stone of the lapis lazuli. If you hold all three of your rings together, you and everyone watching around you, can see the Orignals' every move." She said, and my mind was blown away. "You can see where in the entire world they are, but you can also here everything and anything they are thinking. All else I can say to you, is that, do not, under any circumstances ever, let this ring out of your sight." She said, and then she was gone.

**Elena's POV**

I drove to my house, and of course Jenna was not there. Probably out with Alaric or Kelly Donovan. I opened the door, and Damon followed behind me.

I had an idea of what was going to happen, but I had to be sure, so I asked Bonnie to bring Emily's grimior just in case. Damon had no idea what I had planned, but as soon as Bonnie got here, I would expain everything. Dang it. I had forgotten Bonnie didn't know I was not human anymore.

"Do you have some magic plan concocting in your mind right now, or what?" Damon asked me, and I wanted to slap him for doubting me, but Bonnie walked in just then.

"Hey Elena," She said, and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God," She said, and she covered her mouth.

"Bonnie, just listen, please." I begged her, and she walked past me into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Elena, just explain everything to me." She said, and sat on the edge of the couch, intent on listening to everything I was about to say.

"Okay, well Katherine-" I explained the rest of the story, and I swear she never even blinked.

**Damon's POV**

Stefan had called me during Elena's story telling time with Bonnie, and I had to go outside in case Elena wasn't supposed to hear what I was discussing with Stefan.

"What is it?" I asked, and Stefan actually sounded happy, rather than his overly annoying usual brooding behavior.

"I know how to stop Klaus and the other Originals," He said excitedly. I was shocked, and then I thought about it for a minute.

"I don't believe you," I said, and then he sighed.

"Isobel explained it all." He said.

"Who the hell is Isobel?" I asked him, and I could hear him running.

"She is the girl who was in the road three days ago. She told me a missing piece of the story about Katherine and the Originals." He said, and I was actually interested in what he was saying all of a sudden. "She had Elena's ring. Klaus made it, and our rings. If we hold them together, we can see where the Originals' are, and we can defeat them all." He said, and I was instantly intrigued on how we were going to kill these super-vampires.

"Alright, get here soon." I said, and hung up on him.

Elena was done telling the Katherine story to Bonnie, anfd they were both looking at the little book on Elena's lap.

"How are we going to do this?" Elena asked Bonnie, and she was about to answer but I answered first.

"I know a way." I said, and they both turned towards me, Elena looking at me, a grin spreading across her face.

**Elena's POV**

I heard Damon's voice coming from behind us, and turned towards him and smiled, and rolled my eyes. _Leave it to Damon to find a way to fix everything_, I thought sarcastically.

"So what is your brilliant plan then?" I asked him, and he smiled.

"Oh Elena, your confidence in me is inspiring," He said, and I rolled me eyes again, and looked at Bonnie. "but seriously though. Stefan has the answer to all of our problems." He said.

"Where is Stefan anyways?" I asked him. "He has been gone for a long time," I said, and he locked his eyes on me.

"He met up with a friend," Damon said ominiously, and went out the door outside, I assumed to go feed.

"I better go," Bonnie said, and I nodded and smiled at her. "Let me know when Stefan gets back so we can actually figure out how we are going to do this," She said, and I nodded again.

"Bye Bonnie," I said, and she waved, and walked out the door.

**Stefan's POV  
**I walked in through the back door, and I heard Elena breathing. She was up. Damon was know where to be found, and I rushed in to see Elena, her ring in my pocket.

She was standing at the sink, washing her hands, and she turned to grab the towel, and I saw her face. I knew she heard me, and she set the towel down, and turned towards me and looked at me.

"Stefan," She said, and I walked over to her, and kissed her on the lips. Her hands moved to my cheeks, and she deepened the kiss, breathing into my mouth. "Stefan," She whispered against my lips, and I pulled back, and looked a her face. "I'm sorry," She said, and I just pulled her close to me, hugging her, rubbing up and down her back.

"Don't worry." I said, and I remembered the ring. "I found this," I said, and took her hand, and slid the ring on her finger. "Now you can be just like any other normal vampire," I said, and she laughed.

"Where did you find this?" She asked, and I told her the story about Isobel.

"Don't lose that ring," I warned her. "We need Bonnie and Damon for the other part, but bascially if we put all three of our rings together, we can defeat the Originals for good," I said, and Elena pressed her lips to mine one last time.

**Damon's POV**

I always liked Bonnie. She had fire. I waited quietly by her car, as she came outside.

"What do you want?" She asked me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I want to drive you home of course." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I can drive myself home, but thanks for your pretend concern," She said, unlocking her car.

"I know," I said, and she looked up at me, and threw me the keys.

"Okay." She said, and I opened her car door, and walked around to the other side. "Okay, so what is this all about?" She asked.

"This," I said, and leaned across the seat, and pressed my lips to hers.

**Ok. GO ahead. Scream. Yell at me in your review. GO ahead. I deserve it.**

**A 2nd Disclaimer: I can no longer say that this is completely my story, because Nina145 must be off her meds to have agreed to help co-write this story. She is that amazing, and if you don't believe me, go ad check out her stories on her profile, on my favorite author list on my profile.**

**Anyways, are you dones screaming yet? No, okay. I am not either, because I have some more shocking news. **

**I hadnt planned on this coming so soon, but this story is almost over. As sad as it is, don't cry,(yet at least) becuase there will most definately be a sequel to this story, and even so, I can still get at least 3 chapters out of this story. **

**Ok, so name idea will be decided by me and Nina, but you guys have to think up some good names for the new story.**

**Also when this story ends, I will take a 1 month hiatus(break) from writing, and then be back with more vampire diaries(from 2 crazy girls minds) **

**I have been so buy writing, I havent foudn any new 'news' about VD2, but I will ASAP.**

**Shout outs to all my fans, and of course Nina145 for being an amazing co-writer for giving me awesome ideas.**

**Asta La Vista**

**Caroline**


	17. Chapter 17 The Fight of Our Lives

Disclaimer: Nina145 had been kind enough to help me in the process of writing this story, and for the sequel I am hoping she will accept to co~write that as well. Alright. Let's get this started.*cracks knuckles and stares at computer screen*

Chapter 17; The Fight of Our Lives

(P. S. Major spoilers ahead if you can catch them...Miss Nina? Care to enlighten me in the reviews about your theories?)

_You can never say never, why we don't know it,_

_time and time again, younger now, than we were before._

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go,_

**Never Say Never by The Fray**

**Elena's POV**

I wasn't positive how I felt, but Stefan had just made me feel the best I had in a while when he said we could beat the Originals. Stefan and I were discussing how we were going to beat them, but we wanted to hear Damon's suggestions at least.

Alistair, the youngest of the Originals could be beaten by me, with a little help. Sophia, the only female of the Originals, was overly confident, and that made her weaknesses show more prominently than the others.

And finally, of course Klaus, was the oldest and strongest.

Stefan and I had no idea where Damon was, or what he was doing, but we needed him because as soon as we could, this nightmare with the Originals was going to end.

**Damon's POV**

Acting on impulse is a crazy feeling. I hadn't planned for the way she reacted though. She just sat there, and her lips moved a little against mine, but I was surprised. Anyone who was lucky enough to be kissed by me usually responded.

"Damon," She whispered against my lips, and I pulled back.

"This isn't right," She said, and I was utterly speechless. What was wrong with me? Why did I just kiss Bonnie? Witchy Bonnie Bennett who would drive a stake through my body in a heartbeat.

"Bonnie, wait, this wasn't supposed to hap-" I said, and then she interupted me.

"Get out," She said, and all I could do was what she told me. I opened the door, as she just stared out the window away from me.

I was appalled. I had never done that before. Just acted on impulse without thinking about it at all. What was wrong with me? I fed yesterday. I hadn't done anything unusual. Maybe Elena was right. Maybe all the crazy stuff going on around me was finally getting to me.

I didn't really think much of it as I walked home sliently back towards the house. Stefan and Elena were there waiting for me, and I was amazed at how much they had figured out in the time I had been gone.

"Finally," Elena said, and I rolled my eyes. The 'new' Elena wasn't as fun as the old Elena. This new Elena was impatient, but still caring, and somehow incredibly warm for a vampire.

"Couldn't stop thinking about me for five minutes? I think that's a new record." I said sarcastically, and Elena sighed. Aside from her being a vampire, there was something else off about her. Every time I was around her, I would get this feeling like she was something more.

"Very funny. Now can we please focus so we can get this over with?" Elena said, sounding very much like Katherine in an ironic way.

"Why of course Elena. Whatever I have to do, I will. I'm easy like that." I said, and she smiled. A geniune smile, not a fake, "Shut up," smile. That was another thing I loved about Elena. She was real. Her thoughts were real, and she made things happen. She didn't just wait for things to happen, she _made_ them happen.

"Okay, so we have figured out most of the plan," Stefan said, and Elena got up and went to go upstairs.

**Stefan's POV **

"So how are we going to do this?" Damon asked me, and I had plan already somewhat laid out.

"You and I will be doing the fighting, Elena will help somewhat, and Bonnie will deture the vampires with her mind control." I said, and he nodded.

"Who all are we fighting?" He asked me, and I was absolutely sure about the three Originals.

"Alistair will be easily defeated, Sophia as well, but Klaus won't go down without a fight," I said, and he nodded again.

"What are we going to need?" Elena said, as she descended down the stairs with a duffel bag with assorted things in it. "I have stakes, vervain syringes, and this," She said, as she held out her palm holding the compass that pointed towards vampires, and it conveniently pointed towards her, then Damon, and I.

"I think that's it, but we need this as well." I said, and showed her the white-pine stake. Damon had his too, and then Elena whipped out her cell-phone and called Bonnie.

**Elena's POV**

"Hey Bonnie. Yeah, we will be there in five minutes. No. Yes, don't forget the grimior," I said, and then she hung up. We were in the car, on our way to pick up Bonnie, when Damon stiffened in his seat. "Are you okay?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Just thought I saw something," He said hesitantly.  
"Well, what was it?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"It just looked like I saw a girl," He said, and stared off into space. "I'm sure it was nothing though," He said, so I just let it go.

We reached Bonnie's house, and she came out carrying her grimior, and her cell phone. She got in the back of the car, and then we were off.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, and she just nodded.

"Mary said she would come and help if we needed her," She said, and I distinctly remembered her withc/nurse sister Mary.

"That's perfect." I said, and I frowned. "I'm sorry you have to do this," I said, and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I get it. I want to be safe too, Elena. I want this town to be safe," She said, and she hugged me.

"Stefan, Damon give me your rings," I said to them, and Stefan slowed the car a little, and slid his ring off his finger. Damon slid his ring off, and took Stefan's and handed them both to me.

Bonnie raised the seat cushion on the top of Damon's seat, and I held the rings together. And there it was. A picture of Alistair by Old Wickery Bridge. I was guessing that's where we were headed, since Stefan had turned down the Ginseng Road.

"Stefan," I said, and he stopped the car. "Alistair is right by the bridge," I said, and he shifted the gear back into 'drive' and he drove quickly closer to the bridge.

We all got out of the car, taking the grimior with us, and then walked towards to bridge, Bonnie keeping close in the middle of us. I held the rings together, and it showed Alistair somewhere close to us. We heard something behind us, and of course there he was.

Bonnie must have been going easy on him with her mind, because she pulled a water bottel out of the bag I had, she threw the water on him, and started flames all over him. Stefan then went over to him, and staked him, Bonnie and I looking away. Alistair hadn't even gotten a word out before he was on the ground, the veins showing through his now alabaster pale skin showing prominently. We stayed there, and Damon buried the body, while I looked to the rings again, and held them upwards to see where one of the other Originals was.

Sophia was somewhere I hadn't seen before.

"Stefan, where is this?" I asked him, and he came over to me and looked at the rings.

"Damon, she's at our house." He said, and I was confused.

"But this isn't the boarding house," I said, and he shook his head.

"No, remember when I showed you what I was?" He asked, and I nodded. "The land I showed you with the posts and the stone mailbox? That used to be Damon and my old house from 1864. Sophia is around there on that property, probably searching for a trace of us," Stefan told me, and I looked towards Bonnie, and she nodded.

We all gathered in the car again, and were off through the woods towards the _old_ Salvatore house.

This time, Sophia was already there waiting for us to arrive, and I assumed she thought she would win, but this time Bonnie stopped and stared at her, and before she could even get a word out, she was screaming and holding her head agaunst the pain Bonnie was inflicting on her.

Damon went and staked her, and then Bonnie came back over to me, and looked at the rings once again.

"The well," She said, and once again we were off for the last and hardest challenge of all.

Klaus.

**Still Elena's POV **

Damon sat in the back with me this time, and he was holding my hand the entire way to the well that Katherine had put me in. Bonnie was up front with Stefan as we cruised down side streets, and finally go to the property where the well was located.

We all got out, and I carried the bag with stakes and vervain in it. Damon was still holding my hand, and I finally unwound my fingers from his as Klaus appeared, and what I saw, was incredible and impossible. An army of at least ten vampires surrounded us, and Klaus stood there smugly.

"I told you you couldn't win. But you just wouldn't listen. _Incendia_," Klaus hissed, and all of the vampires jumped at us. Bonnie got most of them with her mind control, and then Stefan and Damon were staking them left and right, and finally I found a vervain dart and thrust it into a vampire from Klaus' crypt of vampires, and staked him down. It gave me a sense of power, and I did it again to another unlucky female vampire, and watched the veins show on her cheeks.

Damon and Stefan had their hands full with other vampires, and Bonnie was helping them wiht the mind fire thing, and Klaus was no where to be found. I went to grab another vervain dart, but I couldn't find any. I checked around on the ground, and in the bag as well, but still could not find any. I decided to just get a stake and see what help I could be, when something unexpected for everyone happened. Three things happened simultaniously at the same time.

One, Stefan dropped the body he had just staked, two, I felt a burning pain stab through me, and three, Bonnie and Damon screamed my name, while Damon looked towards me. I felt a dagger go through my heart, and I hit the ground with such little impact I didn't feel like I was on the ground at all.

I was done.

The last thing I remembered seeing, was a single tear sliding down Damon's face.

**Damon's POV**

_Hey Lucy I remember your name, _

_I left a dozen roses, on your grave today,_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away._

_I just came to talk for a while, Got some things, I need to say._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I give up all the world to see that little peace of heaven looking back at me,_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today, _

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday, they said it'd bring some closure, to say your name, _

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance, but all I got are these roses to give, and they can't help me make amends, _

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me, _

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today,_

_Here we are! Now you're in my arms, I never wanted anything so bad,_

_Here we are! For a brand new start, living the life that we could've had,_

_Me and Lucy wanking hand in hand,_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end,_

_Just another moment in your eyes, _

_I'll see you in another life,_

_In heaven, where we never say goodbye._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I give up the world to see, that little piece of heaven looking back at me,_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I've gotta live with the choices I made, And I can't live with myself today._

_Here we are, now you're in my arms, _

_Here we are, for a brand new start,_

_Gotta live with the choices I've made, And I can't live with myself today,_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end, _

_Got to live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today,_

_Hey Lucy I remember your name._

**Lucy by Skillet. Nina picked it, but I just thought it fit this perfectly.**

Alright. scream some more. BUT WAIT. NO this story is not finished, and YES there will be a sequel.

Many, Many acknowledgements to thank,

TwilightCromwell, you've been with me from the beginning, and have been a loyal reviewer so you get a gold star!

Nina145, dont even get me started on how amazing you have been, and what a kick~ass co~writer as well!

Tayi, u still awesome! Have fun at ColosalCon! see ya on monday ashley for best last week of school ever!

I know he wont read this but my best GUY friend Christian, and anyone else you deserve a cupcake for all the amazing reviews I have recently been getting!

Again, I am co-writing Nina145's story 'Forsaken Savior,' and hopefully she will agree to co-write the sequel to this story as well!

Until next time(probably tomorrow,)

I bid you ado Miss Katherine(KONSTANZE)

And Ciao for now.

XOXO

Miss Caroline


	18. Chapter 18 Finale

Disclaimer: FINALE TIME.

Thank you to all of those who gave me encouraging and nice reviews. Nina145, amazing-ist co-writer ever, and all of my fans, this ones for you!

Hope you enjoy it!

_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cried,_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side,_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, _

_And when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too, _

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear, to always get me through the day, and make it okay,_

_I miss you._

_I never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you,_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do. _

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?_

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, 

_And when you're gone, that face I came to know is missing to, _

_And when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay, _

_I miss you._

_We were made for each other, put here forever, I know we were, yeah_

_And I all I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul,_

_I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me, yeah._

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, _

_When you're gone, that face I came to know is missing too,_

_And when you're gone the words I need to hear, will always get me through the day, and make it okay,_

_I miss you,_

**When you're gone~Avril Lavigne.**

**Stefan's POV **

I just heard Bonnie and Damon scream and I turned and saw Elena's limp body drop to the ground. I saw tears going down both Bonnie and Damon's faces, and I grabbed the nearest stake, and ran to Klaus, and plunged it into him, when Damon came over as well and staked him with a white pine stake.

Bonnie was crying, and all I could think, was this.

_She's not coming back, _I thought silently, and Damon just kept plunging the stake deeper and deeper into Klaus' dead body.

**Damon's POV**

_No no no, _I kept thinking. _How could I let this happen?_ I was done. Elena was everything I cared about. and now she was gone. Maybe Stefan only was interested in her because of Katherine, but I truly loved Elena because she was so different than Katherine. I became interested in her because Stefan just wouldn't stop talking about her.

I went over to Elena, and I swear she squeezed my hand back, and I placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, and I picked her limp body up, and put her in the car as Stefan sat in the back, and with me, and Bonnie actually drove this time.

She drove herself home, and I went to get into the driver's seat, but she stopped me.

"I can help her," Was all she said, and I was about to question her further, she dissappeared into the darkness of the night, walking into her house, holding the grimior.

I couldn't bring myself to believe what Bonnie had said was true, so I just drove to our house, and got out of the car. Stefan stayed there, and I assumed he drove the car to the bridge where all of this had started because later the car was missing.

_How could I have been so stupid to let my eyes wander from her? Why didn't I just stay right next to her the entire time? _I couldn't help but feel this was all my fault. For once, I didn't blame my brother for damning me. I sat there, and just thought about what my purpose for 'living' was now. Without Elena, I had no friends. I was ther for her, and she was there for me no matter what. I couldn't bring myself to register the last images of her I had seen, because I did not want to remember her that way.

And I knew she would want me to be happy, but without Elena, my life was just 'normal' again. She always made me smile when she would look at me. I adored her, and I wasn't ready to let go of her that easily. Now that she was gone, that it was over, I just wanted to hold her.

She was beautiful, and kind, and warm and caring, the almost exact opposite of me, and "opposites attract," She was just absolutely and completely unforgettable, and I couldn't be sure, but it was almost as if she never died in the first place because it was as if she was standing right there next to me, holding me.

**Nobody's POV **

Bonnie walked in the door, and leaned against the back of it, sighing, and closing her eyes. _Mary_, she thought. Mary came walking downstairs, and descended them with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" She asked Bonnie, and all she could do was say the truth.

"Elena died," Bonnie said, and her sister gasped as she hugged Bonnie, trying to comfort her.

"Wait, did her body die, or did her spirit?" Mary asked, and Bonnie shook her head.

"No. Only her body," Bonnie said, and they stared into eachothers eyes.

"The Freedom spell," They both said at the same time, and Bonnie got her car keys and went to go to Elena's house.

She drove to Elena's house, and Jeremy invited her in, and she went upstairs to get a brush that Elena used. She went ahead and packed a bag full of clothes that would fit Elena, and told Jeremy Elena would be sleeping over at her house that night.

She went back down to her car, and started her car, and raced back home to bring Elena back.

**Damon's POV**

Stefan came home sometime later, and I didn't say a word to him as he went upstairs. I went into the parlor and started to make a drink, and I poured the Bourbon into a little glass. I dropped the glass instantly when my head started aching and I saw a girl in my mind, and she looked so familiar even though I couldn't remember where I had seen her. Her piercing blue/violet eyes caught my attention first, and her light brown hair mixed with lighter and darker red highlights also caught my attention. The aching feeling passed, and he wracked his brain trying to think why she looked so familiar, but could find no explanation for the girl he had seen in his mind. What was even stranger was that as fast as he had seen the girl, the image of her was gone.

I picked up the glass, and then cleaned up the little splinters of broken glass with a towel, but all I kept thiking about was how I knew this girl, and why did I keep seeing her in my mind?

**Again Nobody's POV**

Bonnie arrived back to her house, and her sister had everything laid out upstairs, as she rushed in the door. She had the Ouija board ready and the candles laid out. Bonnie turned the lights out, and set a little hair of Elena's on top of the ouija board, and waited for her sister.

She brought out another candle, and placed it in front of Bonnie.

The brought their hands up and held their palms against each others over the ouija board, and began the spell that would bring Elena back. The candles were lit, and a single light showed in the room.

"_The power of the sun, and the forces of the moon, become one in our quest, to open the door to the shadow lands, let our lights shine in it's eternal night, and leave no corner untouched. So that we may free our friends from the darkness that binds them_." They said in unison together, and waited as the light from Elena's spirit whirled around them in the darkness.

What they saw that night would change the way they thought about everything.

**Stefan's POV**

Elena was gone. And there was nothing that anyone could do about it. I drove towards the bridge, where it all started. Everything. I saved her, and this is what it got me. I got out of the car, and carried Elena's body towards the tree where I had laid her when I had saved her last year. I pressed a small kiss to her cheek, and laid her body there, and waited until the wind stopped, and set her body on fire. I took the rings from her hand, and slid mine on my finger, and waited until her body turned to ash.

I drove home in silence, just thinking about where to go now that I had no reason being in Mystic Falls now that Elena was gone. And I was positive Damon would be happy if I left.

Well, happier at least. I walked in the door, and placed Damon's ring on the table near the parlor, where Damon was drinking.

I set Elena's ring there too, as I went upstairs to go and pack.

**Damon's POV**

I noticed I had forgotten to put my ring back on after what happened so far this night, so I went over to the table Stefan had put my ring on. I took the ring, and slid it back in place on my left ring finger.

I saw Elena's ring sitting next to where mine had just been, and I picked it up and immdiatly saw that girl again in my mind. This time her eyes were closed, and she was lying in the dark. I tried to see more of this vision, but as fast as it had come, it had once again vanished.

I put Elena's ring in my pocket, and went upstairs. I heard Stefan moving about, and I went in his room, only to see him packing.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"I don't know. I just need to get out of here," He said, and I shut his door.

I walked over to my room, and I took my shirt off, and flopped down on my bed on my back. And again, I saw the girl, and this time she was sleeping, but she had the covers pulled close to her, and it reminded me so much of Elena lying in my bed when she would sleep in my bed.

I guess that the thought of Elena being dead hadn't quite sunken in yet, and I turned the light out, and let my mind wonder about that mystery girl in my thoughts.

_I miss you, miss you so bad,_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly,_

_The day, you, slipped away,_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same._

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand, _

_I wish I could see you again, I know that I can't _

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly._

_The day, you, slipped away._

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same._

_I had my wake up, won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why._

_And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it, happened, _

_you passed by._

_Now your gone, now your gone, there you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back._

_Now your gone, now your gone, there you go, there you go._

_Somewhere your not coming back._

_The day, you slipped away._

_was the day I found it won't be the same_

_No_

_The day, you slipped away._

_was the day I found it wont be the same_

_oh_

_I miss you, _

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne because I thought it fit Damon's feeling perfectly.**

HEY GUYS. okay, so this is unfortunately the ending of the first installment of Elena's Ring courtesy of Caroline(and Nina) but there will be a sequel. And let's just say that not everyone is who they say to be in Mystic Falls anymore.

Many acknowledgements to make.

TwilightCromwell: awesome reviewer, been with me on every chapter of every story I have written(I know I have abandoned RandomConvos but I will update ASAP. Pinkie promise)

Nina145: An amazing friend, awesome-est co-writer ever, and just a cool whacky person. Your confidence in my stories are very touching, and I really appreciate all that you do for me and this story!

All of my other fans, here is a little secret for you.

_The theme song for the sequel to this story is _**"True Faith" By Anberlin.**

I am sorry I am unable to let any other information slide about the sequel, except for the fact I cannot give it a proper summary when I post it because there are too many cliffhangers from the finale of ER, but if you think this is good, you will be hyper-ventilating with a paper-bag when you read the sequel.

This will be the final chapter of this story, except when I post the new story I will post a little alert for all you subscribers.

Let's go through the plan once more...

I will work my butt off during this month long hiatus(break) from Fanfiction, and come back and post the new story sometime in July.

Also, I will promise to update Random Converstaions with Giana and Caroline ASAP, I was just waiting for this to end so I could focus on RandomConvos.

Once again, thanks for all the amazing reviews, and I love you all who are nice enough to make my heart skip a beat with your incredibly nice reviews!

Until next time, I bid you all ado.

Love Caroline

Remember...

no matter how dark the night...

every L.J. Smith series has a happy ending.

But first...

You have to make it through the night...


	19. Chapter 19 I POSTED IT

**Ok, Kiddies ITS UP! GO ON MY PUBLISHED STORY LIST AND FIND "Not the Same Anymore" AND ENJOY!**

**Once again, thank you guys so much for being an amazing group of fans and I couldnt be more lucky than to have you guys review everytime I post new chapters! **

**Well, what are you waiting for?**

**GO READ ALREADY!**

**Namaste**

**Caroline 3**

**Enjoy my 4th Of July gift to you!**


	20. A Final GoodbyeAuthor Note

OK. Since I have no life, I was looking through my review page for this story today, and somethings not right.

I know I might have gotten a few extra reviews from after I named this story complete, but I was going through and saw reviews I had never read before! I swear like two pages of reviews I had not read were just sitting there staring at me, and I feel so bad that I could not reply to them months ago when I received them.

So if you sent me a review and I never replied and you asked me a question or something, I send my personal apologies and would like to point out again I have two new stories for VD.

"Not the Same Anymore" is the sequel to this story, and for all you americans who have seen the first episode of the new season of Vampire Diaries on the CW, "One Little Kiss" Is leading on from right after that. I have no idea where One kiss is going, but we'll see as the storyline on the show progresses.

Again, you guys probably don't know how much we authors count on your guys reviews. When I have a crappy day, and I see the wonderful reviews and comments you guys leave me, it instantly makes me feel better.

I would like to give you all my sincere gratitude for making me feel like I have a purpose here in this crazy mixed up world that we call fan .

Nina145(that's a given) but you are amazing and you are the best co-writer anyone could ask for so thumbs up to you.

Invisibleme1835, I never had the chance to reply to you, and your reviews make my dayJ

TwilightCromwell, been with me FOREVER(which is a good thing) and you review everything I post and yes, you get ANOTHER gold star.

JENJEN87, why thank you for the awesome confidenc boost! Its always awesome to hear from a reader they love to read my stuff!

Heart-Broken-In-Love, I responded to you but you gave me those reviews FOREVER ago so I am really sorry for that. I loved your reviews!

EVEYBODY ELSE, you have earned a special place in in my heart as the best reviewers I have ever had for any one of my stories.

If you follow me, great!

If you are subscribed, even greater!

Anyways, just wanted to let you guys know I love you all and you guys rock.

La Revedere

Caroline


End file.
